


Tommelise

by BriarWoods



Category: Tommelise | Thumbelina - Hans Christian Andersen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriarWoods/pseuds/BriarWoods
Summary: In this explicit retelling of Thumbelina, Tommelise finds herself on the other side of the glittering and safe world she's used to and lost in the dystopian city below run by dangerous street gangs. Unfortunately, all of these underworlders want her--and her body.
Kudos: 3





	1. The Prince

“Is my party that bad?” A voice whispered in her ear, ruffling the hair around it with hot breath. She startled and turned, finding herself face-to-face with the prince and unable to make a sound. She felt immediately guilty because at that very moment she had been thinking that the party was terrible. Not for any of the conventional reasons a party is bad, at least. It had all of the superficial trappings of a good time--the palace ballroom was the most beautiful venue a person could ask for, and the people who filled it seemed to glitter themselves. It was dazzling and sumptuous, and so incredibly soulless that Tommelise had spent the last half hour trying to find a better time at the bottom of a glass. Well. Several glasses.   
She was sipping from another one, a delicate fluted champagne glass, and peering over it to judge the dazzling crowd when the Prince surprised her. He took in her wide eyes and the champagne she sloshed over the rim of her glass in her surprise and laughed. It was a good laugh, lacking any malice. She realized that it was a laugh that matched the Prince himself--he was tall and elegant, undeniably royal and regally handsome but also soft in some way, as though he knew something no one else did and couldn’t wait to share it with everyone he met. As he laughed he set a hand on Tommelise’s arm and leaned in close, and whispered to her conspiratorially.   
“Want to get out of here?”   
They’d played this game so many times, and each time it was the same. The furtive glances into the crowd to avoid their parents, the mad dash out of the ballroom, the dizzy stolen kisses in the hallways of the palace. In spite of being promised to one another since birth, their romance felt forbidden and magical, and each time they were together they found a way to crash together like wild waves. They tore down the back steps of the palace to where the property abutted the beach and raced each other down the sandy slope. They giggled as they tore off their shoes, then crashed together in a manic kiss as they tore off each other’s expensive clothes and tossed them into the wet sand. They half-fell into the shallow water, her hands in his hair and his on her back, finding their way back to the kiss over and over with renewed vigor each time. He slid a hand down her body and slid two fingers inside her, making her gasp on his lips.  
“Cornelius no...not here…” she moaned, glancing up towards the brights lights of the castle. They could still hear the sounds of music and conversation from the party. The lights didn’t reach all the way down to the beach but they were still completely exposed.   
He paused his exploration of her body and followed her eyes.  
“You’re right,” he nodded, “wouldn’t want to give anyone a free show. Follow me.” He slipped out further into the dark water and swam parallel to the shore. She followed him away from the castle, farther and farther from the clean white light until it faded and was replaced by the dim yellow lights of the lower city, where the sandy beaches became rocky shores. They found their way to a large rocky outcropping and helped each other on to it, pausing briefly to catch their breath before coming together again like magnets. She climbed on top of him, her hair falling in tendrils around her face as she mounted him and felt him fill her fully. They both closed their eyes as she moaned, moving her body gently up and down. His hands moved to her hips as he moaned her name, his cock stretching her over and over again. Her soft moans made him want her even more, and soon he flipped her onto her back carefully, wrenching her legs open so he could ram into her harder. Neither of them felt the discomfort of the rocks on their backs and knees, nor did they care to look around them.  
If they had, perhaps they would have noticed the watcher.


	2. They Made Her Ready

It was deep into the grayness of the next morning when Tommelise woke sharply to the feeling of someone handling her roughly in her bed, trying to pull her out of it. She sat up and opened her lips to scream, but the assailant shoved a cloth into her mouth before she could. It tasted foul and wet, as though it had been coated in something chemical, and in moments she felt herself grow heavier. She continued to resist, though her body felt like it was moving in slow motion and not obeying her commands. The last to go were her eyelids, which fell treacherously and refused to open. Her consciousness soon followed. 

When she awoke the second time she slowly became aware that she was in a basement of some kind. The walls were gray and devoid of paint or decoration. The floor and ceiling were the same, save for a large drain on the floor a few inches from her feet. She herself was standing, chained with her arms joined above her head, completely naked. The room was cold and her head pounded from whatever her captors had used to put her to sleep. She could barely think to try and escape, but her feet were free. She tried walking as far as she could and pulled at the chains on her arms. She could only make it a couple of feet. The chain seemed to be attached to the ceiling by a hook embedded in the concrete. There were no windows. There was only a door on the far side of the room. As she watched, it started to open.

To her surprise, a woman walked through the door. She was tall, dressed smartly in a pair of black heels and a sharp-yet-feminine suit. If the circumstances had been different, Tommelise would have been surprised to see someone so well-dressed in the Undercity. As it was, she was just surprised to see someone so clean in this basement.  
“Who are you?” she asked. Her voice was raspy from whatever they’d used on her to put her to sleep. “Where am I?”

The woman ignored her questions. She got right up in Tommelise’s face, grabbing her by the chin and staring at her. She didn’t look at Tommelise as though she was a person, but more like she was surveying a horse for purchase. She jerked Tommelise’s face to the side, scrutinizing her face. Tommelise looked back. The woman was older, probably around the age of her mother, and though she was dressed expensively she bore disfigurations like most of the Undercity dwellers. Her skin was slightly green and a little waxy, her eyes a little too far apart to feel quite normal. The Toads, Tommelise thought. It certainly explained the woman’s outfit and the way she moved as though she answered to no one. Though Tommelise couldn’t imagine why one of the most infamous crime families in the Undercity would possibly want her.

“I can see why he chose you,” the woman said. Not to Tommelise, really. More to herself. “You’re definitely pretty.” The way she said it made it sound more like an insult than a compliment. The woman dropped her face and turned away, clapping twice. A second person appeared through the door, also bearing the signs of the toads, but far less statuesque and with the vacant eyes of a servant. 

The woman barked at him, “Fetch the kit, some soap, and a coarse brush. Also, bring various sized tools and my son’s favorite scents. Thank you.” The servant disappeared and she was left alone with the woman again. She fished into her coat pocket and pulled out two leather gloves, which she set about putting on without looking at Tommelise.  
“I’m sure you have questions,” she said. The way she said it made Tommelise wonder if she was even speaking to her, but there was no one else in the room. “You will not be permitted to ask them. Forget who you were and what you wanted. I am the Donna of the Toad family. You are permitted to call me Mistress when I expressly ask for you to speak. Otherwise, you are to remain silent.” 

“Wha--” Tommelise started, but was stunned back to silence by a sharp slap from the Donna’s newly-gloved hand.

“What did I just tell you,” the Donna continued, her voice calm and quiet as though nothing had happened. “Now,” she said, as the servant returned. “We are to make you ready for my son. You are to be his plaything. However, it is obvious that your body needs to be...trained.”

With that, she reached between Tommelise’s legs and shoved in a finger. Tommelise choked on a surprised scream. The Donna didn’t flinch.

“She’s too tight.” She was addressing the servant. “See to it.” She withdrew her hand and removed her glove, the leather fingers now wet. She grimaced slightly, then used the wet glove to slap Tommelise’s face and body. Every impact stung, but it was the humiliation that made tears rise to her eyes. 

“Gag her if you must. Let me know when she is ready.” The Donna left the way she came, and Tommelise was forced to look at what the servant had brought. 

He started with the washing. He pulled a long hose off the wall and sprayed her with a hard stream of cold water from head to toe. She shrank from him towards the wall, but he moved closer and shoved her legs apart with his feet, using the hose to spray her delicate pussy with its full force. She screamed and struggled, but the servant never said anything. He was deceptively strong. He used the brush on her body, scrubbing her hard until it hurt. He made sure to clean her pussy with his hands, getting in there thoroughly before hitting her with another spray from the hose. 

Then, when she was wet and shivering and as clean as he wanted, he pulled more chains from the boxes he’d brought. These ones were for her feet, two cuffs attached to a long bar. When she was locked into it, she could no longer close her legs. Oh no, she thought. Please...please no. She might have let her pleas slip out loud because the servant fished a gag out from the box and affixed it in her mouth without any sign of empathy. Then he slapped her pussy once, gently, then again, harder, and pinched her nipples. Tommelise screamed, but could not move. He seemed satisfied. 

Standing behind her, he put a hand around her and shoved a finger between her legs while using the other to torment her nipple. He moved his finger around inside her, pushing roughly in and out before adding a second finger, then another, and widening them as though to stretch her pussy. It hurt, but she could also feel her pussy adjust and get wetter. She wondered what it meant and hated herself for it. He seemed to notice, removing his fingers and examining the wetness there before reaching in the box again. This time he pulled out something that looked like an egg on a stick. When she looked closer she could see seams along its circumference, as though the metal egg had been cut into quarters like petals and put back together again. He moved to put it inside her.

“No!” she tried to scream, but he either didn’t hear or, more likely, didn’t care. He continued to push the tool into her pussy, as deep as he could until she could feel it hit the deepest part of her. Then he pressed turned a small dial on its handle.

She gasped. She could feel the thing inside her expanding, slowly, stretching her from the inside until she felt like she truly could handle no more. He stopped just as she felt she might tear, but did not remove the egg. Instead, he reached up and readjusted the chain holding her hands so she was bent forward, her arms still bent painfully up and her body folded so her ass was completely exposed. He took her face and removed the gag, but she had no time to be grateful before he forced something large and long into her mouth. She gagged on it, realizing from the shape of it that it must be a fake phallus, and he didn’t stop. He retied the gag to hold the dildo in place while he walked around her. She couldn’t move to turn but felt his hands on her ass, then their sudden absence. 

There was a brief moment of fear. She wondered if the servant would leave her like this. She wasn’t so lucky. She felt his hands again, this time with stinging impact as he slapped her ass again and again. She cried out but he continued until her cheeks felt like they were on fire. Then, he finally pulled the toy out of her pussy. He did this, however, without closing it. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, he pulled out the expanded tool and she felt her pussy stretch with it completely, until finally, it was free. He rubbed her pussy with his fingers as though examining it, then she felt the pressure of the tool against her asshole.

This time she didn’t cry out. She knew it would do nothing. She let the servant push the tool deep into her anus, where nothing else had ever been before, and slowly expand it. She prayed for an end to this humiliation even as her traitorous pussy moistened with the feeling. She felt a drip against her thigh and closed her eyes in shame. She felt something new push against her opening, this time something warm and softer than the toy. It pushed into her in and out, over and over, and she realized with a shock that she was being fucked. 

The servant moaned and grabbed the end of the toy in her asshole, jiggling it around in her and making her eyes roll back. He lasted briefly, pulling out just in time to cum on the floor near the drain. He came up to her face and pulled the dildo out of her mouth, then forced his half-hard penis in to replace it. She tasted his cum mixed with her own shameful arousal as he held her head in place and pumped into her mouth a couple of times. Then, finally, he pulled his cock out of her mouth, put it back in his pants, and pulled her back into a standing position. 

To her surprise, he toweled her off and brushed her hair. Then he applied small, cold spritzes of a musky cologne to her neck, breasts, and between her legs. Without a word to her, he walked out the door and returned almost immediately with the Donna in tow. 

“Is she ready?” she asked. The servant nodded.

“Did you test her yourself?” Tommelise tasted bile. Test her. That’s what the fucking had been.

“Thoroughly. She’s still tight, but he won’t break her.”

“Good,” said the Donna, smiling at Tommelise like a predator. “Move her to the marriage bed.”


	3. The Marriage Bed

They moved her to another room like the last, though this one had significantly more light. It illuminated a kind of bench in the center of the space, as well as racks holding what Tommelise thought might be torture devices--chains, whips, and various things she didn’t recognize. Her attendants were female, but their similar sex didn’t seem to make them feel any sympathy for her. They ignored her pleas to be freed, to help her, or even just tell her what was to become of her. Silently, they made her lay on her back on the strange bench, pulling her arms over her head and chaining them in place using bolts on the walls. They secured leather straps over her chest and hips, then pulled her legs open and secured chains under her knees to keep them spread. Trussed up in this way she could barely move, so when one of the women came to her with a vial of liquid and tossed it down her throat, she could hardly resist. The woman placed her hand on Tommelise’s mouth, ensuring that she couldn’t spit out the liquid, and she was forced to swallow it. It was at once bitter and sickly sweet, and she longed for some water to at least wash the taste away. Instead, the woman placed a gag in her mouth, and they left as a group. She was left alone, immobile and terrified.

After what felt like forever, the door to the room opened again, and three men entered. They were huge, from what she could see, and had similar features to the Donna. The sons. They advanced on her wearing salacious smiles, examining her exposed and vulnerable flesh, running their hands along her smooth legs, her stomach, gently slapping her face. The largest one slapped her breasts, hard, making her wince. 

“Oh, look at you,” he said in a deep voice, more to his brothers than to her. “Aren’t you a pretty little thing? Oh yes,” his hand slid down to her pussy, rubbing it up and down roughly, chafing her clit. 

“I see the aphrodisiac hasn’t taken effect yet,” one of the brothers said, leaning down close to her face to slide his tongue across her cheek.  
“Don’t worry, it will,” said the oldest, punctuating his statement with a smart slap to her pussy. She screamed in surprise and pain, and his eyes lit up with pleasure. He did it again, and again, as hit brothers pinched her nipples and slapped them, licked her bare feet, and ravished every inch of her body. She felt dizzy and faint, and the room began to spin, as the oldest brother’s fingers slid into her pussy at last. 

“Oh there it is,” he said to the others. “My god look at how wet she is now. Holy shit.” He slid his fingers in and out, and she could feel that he was right. She was practically dripping, her pussy open and ready. More than that, she felt like she was on fire. She wanted this. More than anything she wanted to be slapped harder, wanted their cocks, wanted their mouths, wanted everything to the point of madness. She was moaning uncontrollably, dripping cum onto the eldest brother’s fingers, and he responded by fucking her pussy hard with them, adjusting his hand so he could curl them upwards and abuse that spot internally that made her thrash with pleasure and sensitivity. With a scream she felt herself squirt hot cum all over his hand, before collapsing against her restraints, panting.

“She’s too tight for me,” he said, forcing his wet fingers into her mouth around the gag. “One of you will have to fuck her first.”

One of his brothers immediately stepped up, unzipping his pants and stroking his cock. It looked huge, and it wasn’t even fully hard, but she didn’t have time to focus on it. The eldest brother pulled his cock out as well, and she’d never seen anything like it. It must have been at least a foot long. Under normal circumstances she would have been worried about him ripping her in half, but under the influence of the powerful aphrodisiac they’d given her all she could think of was what it would feel like inside her. He removed her gag just as his brother entered her, stretching her pussy with his girth. The shock of it drew a loud moan from her, and he pushed all the way inside her, moaning as well. 

“Fuck,” he grunted, “she really is tight.”

The eldest brother’s cock was fully hard now, and he grabbed her by the hair to hold her in place while he slapped it across her face.

“You want this? Hm? You pretty little slut.” He slapped her with it again. The younger brother railed her hard, pounding hard enough to shake her whole body. The third brother was busy tormenting her nipples with his tongue, lips, and teeth, one hand on his cock and the other on her clit, rubbing mercilessly. When she couldn’t answer around her wild moans, the eldest brother shoved his huge cock in her mouth, pushing in until she gagged. He held her face down on it by her hair a moment before thrusting in and out, closing his eyes and moaning.

“Ah yeah,” he moaned, “that’s a good girl. Use that pretty mouth just like that.” To his brother he said,

“Fuck her harder. I need her ready for me.”

He obliged. Tommelise screamed on the brother’s cock, pain blending with pleasure as he stretched her to what felt like her limit and slammed against her internal wall. It wasn’t long before she felt him stop and hold himself in deep, filling her with his cum.

“Good girl,” he said, pulling out. His cock wasn’t even soft, just shining with cum. The eldest brother allowed the younger one to take his place.

“Be a good girl and lick it clean,” he said. She did, adamantly. She ran her tongue up and down his shaft, tasting the salt of herself and him, looking up at him while she did it, eager to please. The eldest brother smiled at her, running his hands up and down her body, stopping to pinch her nipples hard. 

“My god, you are perfect. So soft and innocent. It’s my turn now.” He nodded to his brothers. 

They undid the straps that held her body against the table and lifted her up so the third brother could slide underneath her on his back. The eldest brother rubbed his hand in the cum leaking from her pussy and roughly fingered her ass, saying what a good girl she was the whole time. She didn’t know what was happening, and was so overwhelmed she could barely focus on anything. At least, until the third brother worked his cock into her asshole.

She screamed in surprise, unsure of the feeling at first then falling into it. She barely had time to decide how she felt about it before the eldest brother entered her pussy. Her eyes rolled back in her head at the feeling and she gasped. He was enormous, and it hurt about as much as it felt incredible. Her mouth was open in a moan, and the second brother shoved his cock back in it, giving her cheek a smart slap. Together they began to thrust, filling every hole, fucking every part of her until she could barely think. Her moans were drowned out by the thrusts of the second brother’s cock, while the stretching of her ass and pussy took her breath away. It was too much, she wanted them to stop, but it also wasn’t enough. She wanted this, wanted their cocks, their cum, wanted them to fill her up and use her body. They touched her as they fucked her, taking turns grabbing her breasts and rubbing her clit. She lost count of how many times she came, but her screams of pleasure didn’t slow them down. They didn’t stop until they’d all cum.  
The youngest brother came first, and the eldest grabbed a plug from a nearby shelf to replace his cock. 

“You have to hold on to that for a while, little slut,” he said, and kept thrusting. Then the second brother came again, filling her mouth and making her gag, but he put his hand on her mouth so she couldn’t spit it out. He ordered her to swallow, and she did.

Finally the eldest brother pulled his cock out of her pussy and sprayed cum all over her body, painting her belly and pussy with his seed. When they were finished, they extricated themselves from her and replaced her gag.

“Good girl,” the eldest said. “We’ll be back for you.”

Then they zipped up their pants and left her, alone, on the marriage bed.


	4. Update

Did I do this incorrectly? Should I have posted chapter 3 as a separate chapter from the previous updates instead of on top of them? Or is interest just dead? Lord, I have no idea what I am doing.


End file.
